Identifying people or objects in photographs is popular in many online contexts, such as photo sharing, social networking, etc. Selecting a “tag” to associate with an identified point in a photograph can be a complicated task if there are many potential tags to choose from. In addition, wireless mobile communication device where there are constraints on the size of the display and the flexibility of the input method, some of these common techniques used on desktops and laptops with full sized screens do not work as well.
What is needed is an improved user interface for selecting tags in a smaller display, such as may be found on a wireless mobile communication device.